Fields of Innocence
by Rukiyo
Summary: Mama? Papa?"... I want to go back... To those peaceful times, before this miserable life. The disgusting mafia scum. "I still remember." Mild ChikusaxOC SONGFIC


I was listening, bored, to my music a few hours ago and this song came on. I listened to the lyrics for a moment and then this story idea came to me... It's sad and there's mild romance, mostly angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or the song Fields of Innocence (By Evanescence), but I own my OC Alice.

**Bold font** = song lyrics  
**

* * *

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
**

Alice's smile beamed as she ran happily into the warm, safe arms of her mother.

"Mama!" She said. Alice's mother smiled down at the small, young child.

**Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now**

"Don't take my daughter away!" Alice's mother cried with tears in her eyes. Two men were holding her back as Alice blinked. What was happening? A man grabbed her small, fragile wrist and dragged her out the front door. His grip was painful and demanding.

"Mama!" Alice called. Her eyes welling up at the pain coming from the man's grip. "Where are we going? Why is mama crying? Papa?"

The man gripping her wrist, her father, knelt down to her.

"Alice, my dear daughter," He said in a calm voice. Alice's innocent eyes peered at his dark, clouded ones. "We're going somewhere far away from mama."

"Wha-!? Why??" Alice asked. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Papa? Why can't mama come? Where are we going? Papa? Papa!?"

"SILENCE!" He exclaimed. A sound of a slap resounded in the silence. Alice's eyes were wide and tears fell freely from her eyes, silently landing on the ground. "Alice, be a good girl now, or Papa will have to hurt you even more."

Alice sniffed and obeyed, allowing herself to be pulled into a strange looking building.

**Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

Alice gazed listlessly at the floor. She wanted to go back, back to her mother's secured arms, and her soft voice. Tears welled up in her eyes. The world she loved, the warm and beautiful ones from her innocent eyes. She kept solemn and distant from everyone, it was as if her heart was gone, locked away forever.

A life where she knew nothing of pain, only at the times where she fell and hurt herself, when her mother would kiss her wounds... How her father used to pat her on the head and smiled softly down at her. A warm hand... A nice family...

**I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow,it seems colder now**

Alice glanced around. The window... The sun had kept her warm through the years, before she was taken into such a place. It used to caress her skin; she loved how it felt on her back when she ran around in a field of flowers. Though, through the time she was in the building of, the Estraneos, she heard their name spoken before, it was much colder.

**Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**

Now, in this world, there was nothing to smile about. No happy memories, no warm embraces, so gentle touches. Everything was painful and sorrowful.

"NO! STOP IT!" Alice screamed. They injected needles into her eyes.

"Is the vile almost done yet?" A male scientist asked, holding a clipboard.

"Yeah," The one injecting the burning liquid into her right eye said. "Number two is almost done her injections."

"And number one?"

"Is already done and recorded."

"STOP! IT HURTS!" Alice tugged at the restraints holding her down. "STOP IT! GAH!"

**Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
et triumphator nobilis,  
dulcedo ineffabilis,  
totus desiderabilis.**

Alice lay on the floor, a bandage over her right eye. Tears were cascading down her face as she gazed, almost lifelessly, at a wall.

"Are you okay?" A boy asked her. He had bandaged wrapped around his head and a pair of glasses. Beside him was another boy with spiked, blonde hair. Alice kept quiet and looked away, curling up into a ball. She felt a hand stroke her light brown hair and glanced up with her clouded, hazel eyes to see the black haired boy to be stroking her hair with a sadden expression. "It hurts, we know."

------

The glasses boy soon turned out to be named Kakimoto Chikusa and the blonde one was Joshima Ken. They grew to know each other, though; Alice still had little to smile about.

"A miserable life," Alice whispered quietly to herself. A hand gripped hers. Alice looked over to find Chikusa looking at her with a pained expression.

"We'll escape this terrible life one day," He told her.

Alice gripped his hand as well.

------

The three of them were to be experimented on in the same room, along with another boy. His name was Rokudo Mukuro and he was known as 'experiment number 1' to her, as she was number two.

Their family was trying to create the e_ye_. Any way to survive in the terrible world.

"STOP IT!" Alice screamed and pulled at her restraints. Her eye burned as they injected her eye.

"Tch, her eye couldn't withstand it," A scientist said, frowning down at her. "It's useless now. Experiment number two was a failure." Alice's right eye burned as she looking into the depts of black. Absolutely nothingness. She felt something warm and wet slide down her right cheek. It went past her lips and some fell into her mouth. It tasted metallic. Blood.

"She's broken," A scientist said. "Look at her eyes."

"We'll just dispose of her, shall we?"

Alice paid no more attention to the voices; her expression was blank, almost as if she were on the verge of death. Deep down, inwardly, she could feel the burning sensation and pain from the loss of her right eye. She heard a clicking sound as a scientist pulled out a gun from his pocket and cocked it. She noted the restraints seem to have been taken away. She felt the cold metal press against her forehead, as his finger neared the trigger.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" A scientist exclaimed. The man halted and Alice saw him look to his left. He immediately withdrew the gun and aimed it somewhere. Alice was too tired and weak to turn her head. More blood trailed down to her lips. The scientist that had been about to shoot her was brutally killed and blood splattered over Alice's white shirt.

" Kufufu. Just as I thought, this world isn't worth it," An unfamiliar voice said. "Let's erase it all..." Alice didn't move. "Will you join me?"

Warm hands gently gripped hers. Alice found the strength to move her head slightly to her right, blood trailing down her face.

"Let's go," Chikusa told her. "He's destroyed the miserable life."

She was lifted onto his back as the four of them ran off. Alice gazed blankly at Mukuro. He destroyed that horrid life, and a new one shall start.

**As the years pass by  
Before my face,  
As wars rage before me**

Alice leaned her back against the sofa's armrest from her spot on the floor. She had a plain black eye patch over her right eye. Her light brown hair had grown down to her elbows, with exceptions of the fact she cut her hair every now and then. Actually, she cut everyone's hair. She may not be an expert, but she could at least make them look decent.

"Are you sure you don't want a seat on the sofa, Alice?" Mukuro asked. "Girls shouldn't sit on the ground."

"It's okay," Alice said. "I'm fine."

"Ah. Is that Chikusa?" Mukuro asked. Alice raised her head enthusiastically but her expression fell as said hit man fell forward on the found, injured and battered up.

"Ah, Chikusa!" Alice exclaimed, rushing to his side. Her Kokuyo Middle School uniform skirt swaying as she ran.

"Oho," Mukuro said. "You found the one, hm?"

"Is Chikusa back?" Ken asked, waking into the room. "Hyaa! How pathetic! All covered with blood and burnt to a crisp! How rare... Very rare..."

Alice was looking over his injuries, concern written all over her face. She turned him over to see even more wounds.

"Damn them...," She muttered to herself. Mukuro chuckled.

"Chikusa is really lucky to have you around, Alice," He said. Alice blushed.

"Hyaa! The blood looks tasty!" Ken said, drooling. Alice bonked him on the head with her fist.

"Don't chew on him, Ken!" Mukuro said. "He just lost consciousness. If he met the Vongola, there's no way Chikusa could have returned empty-handed unless he found something. Let's wait for him to wake up." Ken frowned and obeyed. "Also, I don't think Alice would let you live if you tried.

**Finding myself  
In these last days of existence,  
This parasite inside me,  
I forced it out.**

Alice sat halfway on a seat she shared with Mukuro, beside Chikusa's bed. She gazed at him as she worriedly watched him.

"Kufufu, Alice, you're very obvious," Mukuro laughed. Alice blushed and pouted at him, making him chuckle. "Oh? You've awaken?" Alice turned around to see Chikusa putting on his glasses. "The third-ranked prey proved to be quite troublesome, ne?"

Chikusa glanced at Alice for a moment and then looked at Mukuro.

"I met the Vongola boss," He said.

"So it seems. He's come with his friends to play," Mukuro told him. "They defeated Ken." Chikusa shifted and rushed to stand up. Mukuro stood up while Alice stayed seated, her gaze drifting to the others on her right. "Please, don't panic. Our reinforcements have arrived after all."

"What a blunt fella, as always. To think we've been cellmates for such a long time," A female said. Alice glanced over to the ripped rags that hung around them and then at the little boy holding a giant book.

**In the darkness of the storm  
Lies an evil,  
But it's me.**

Alice stood before a group of teenagers. She was to hold them back a little bit. She raised an eyebrow as it seemed that M.M and Birds had lost their fights. She pulled out her two daggers.

"Shall we start?" Alice asked. "Mafia scum."

-----

Alice's right dagger was blocked by the black haired boy's baseball bat. She frowned and her left dagger managed to cut a little on his shirt as he pulled back. She blinked and quickly dodged a few dynamites being thrown her way. She jumped back as they exploded.

She blocked a few swings from the katana wielding boy.

"It's kind of awkward to fight a girl," He said. Alice's frown deepened as the tip of his blade nearly grazed her stomach.

"Yamamoto, duck!" A male voice shouted. Alice blinked as she glanced up.

"Shit," She cursed.

An explosion sounded.

**Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**

"Fall back," Lanchia said to her. "_He_'s ordering you."

"Damn it," She was sweating profusely and was covered in blood. She obeyed though, Chikusa dragged her away.

Her wounds were tended to as she sat.

-----

She gazed at the black haired prefect.

"Weakling," He said. She could tell he wouldn't take her seriously in a fight.

"Let's start, shall we?" She asked, raising her daggers.

**Oh where, where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**

Alice was lost in a black abyss. Seems like Mukuro had taken over her body to get rid of the Vongola. She closed her eyes and fell into the cold nothingness.

_Mama! I love you!~_

_ Mama! Look at the flowers I picked!_

_ Papa! What do you think we should do for Mama's birthday?_

_ Mama? Papa? Where are you? Papa? Mama?_

Alice's eyes fluttered open as she found herself bloody and injured, gazing at a spiked, brown teenager. Her eyes slid close as she felt a collar wrap around her throat.

"Mama," She whispered, aware that no one heard her."Papa."

One single tear fell.

"**I still remember.**"


End file.
